The present invention relates generally to fluid control valves and, more particularly, to a mixing valve for use within a faucet.
Single-handle water faucet control valves are well known in the art and have been offered with different mechanical structures for controlling the available directions of travel, the ranges of motion, and the type or style of motion for the handle. One such known style of control valve includes a handle that is moved in a generally sideways (left-to-right and right-to-left) direction in order to adjust the mix of hot and cold water for a desired temperature. With this style of water faucet valve control arrangement, the handle is typically moved in an upward or forward direction, away from the user, to increase the flow rate and the volume of water delivered. The handle is typically moved in a downward or rearward direction, toward the user, in order to reduce the flow rate and volume of water, or to completely shut off the flow of water delivered from the faucet.
Known single-handled control valves are often referred to as having a joy stick control handle due to the single-handle construction and the manner in which the handle may be moved. The directions and ranges of motion are controlled by the internal structure of the valve mechanism and by the selection and arrangement of the component parts. It is further known to provide a water faucet control valve that is constructed and arranged to independently control the temperature and the flow rate of the water delivered to a use location by a single-handle or control lever. Illustrative examples of single-handled faucet control valves are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,920,899, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/444,228, filed May 31, 2006, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
One illustrative embodiment of the present invention includes a valve assembly for controlling water flow in a faucet, the valve assembly including a valve body having hot and cold water inlets and an outlet. A lower disc includes first, second, and third ports corresponding to the hot and cold water inlets and the outlet, and is supported by the valve body. An upper disc includes upper and lower surfaces, the lower surface being positioned in engagement with the lower disc and including a peripheral channel for selective communication with the first, second, and third ports.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present invention includes a valve assembly for controlling water flow in a faucet, the valve assembly including a valve body having an inlet and an outlet. A valve mechanism is configured to selectively control the flow of the water from the inlet to the outlet, the valve mechanism being positioned in the valve body. An upper housing includes an interior cavity. A ball includes a stem and two extensions extending laterally from the ball. The ball is adapted to be positioned in the interior cavity of the upper housing and to move through a range of motion. A coupling member is configured to couple to the upper housing to secure the ball, and includes a cavity configured to cooperate with the ball and a plurality of tabs extending toward the upper housing. The tabs are positioned adjacent to the extensions of the ball and defining a continuous glide surface along the range of motion of the ball.
A further illustrative embodiment of the present invention includes a valve assembly for controlling water flow in a faucet, the valve assembly including a valve body having an inlet and an outlet. A plurality of discs are configured to control the flow of water through the valve body from the inlet to the outlet. An upper housing includes a body defining an interior cavity and a flexible arcuate rib extending from the body into the cavity. A coupling member is configured to couple to the upper housing. A ball includes a stem and is positioned between the upper housing and the coupling member in the interior cavity in engagement with the flexible arcuate rib. The ball is configured to actuate at least one of the plurality of discs to selectively control the flow of water through the valve assembly.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present invention includes a valve assembly for controlling water flow in a faucet, the valve assembly including a valve body including an interior cavity. Hot and cold water inlets and an outlet are in communication with the interior cavity. The valve assembly further includes an upper housing including a valve actuator, a lower housing, and a lower disc positioned in the lower housing. The lower disc includes a plurality of ports corresponding to the hot and cold inlets and the outlet. An upper disc is positioned above the lower disc and includes upper and lower surfaces, the lower surface including a first channel configured to interact with the plurality of ports, and the upper surface including an aperture extending therethrough and at least one depression. A carrier is positioned above the upper disc and is configured to cooperate with the upper disc such that the aperture causes water to exert pressure against the upper surface of the upper disc to create a pressure reversing hydrobalance. The carrier is adapted to interact with the valve actuator, and a bonnet nut is adapted to couple to the valve body. The bonnet nut is configured to secure the upper and lower housings in the interior cavity of the valve body.
A further illustrative embodiment of the present invention includes a valve assembly for controlling water flow in a faucet, the valve assembly having a valve body having an interior cavity and an inlet and an outlet in communication with the interior cavity. A valve mechanism includes an upper housing having a valve actuator and a lower housing coupled to the upper housing. The upper housing includes an outer flange positioned above the valve body, and the lower housing includes a valve actuated by the valve actuator. The valve mechanism is positioned within the interior cavity of the valve body, and a bonnet nut is adapted to couple to the valve body and to secure the valve mechanism in the interior cavity of the valve body. The bonnet nut includes an interior ridge adapted to contact the outer flange of the upper housing to provide a separation between the bonnet nut and the valve body.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present invention includes a valve assembly for controlling water flow in a faucet, the valve assembly including a valve body having an interior cavity, hot and cold water inlets in communication with the interior cavity, and a water outlet in communication with the interior cavity. A valve mechanism includes an upper housing having a valve actuator and a lower housing coupled to the upper housing. The lower housing includes an upper disc and a lower disc, the lower disc including a plurality of ports cooperating with the hot and cold water inlets and the water outlet. The upper disc is configured to be actuated by the valve actuator to selectively allow water flow in the faucet. The valve mechanism is positioned within the interior cavity of the valve body. A single sealing surface is positioned in the interior cavity of the valve body between the valve body and the valve mechanism, the sealing surface being in contact with the lower disc.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.